Harder Than The Fall
by Smilie254
Summary: It's been almost three years since Austin's betrayal over his three best friends. But since deciding to join the pop star in Hollywood, things have skyrocketed for the group. Although Ally has yet to overcome her stagefright, she is one of the most popular songwriters in the world. Austin fears that he will soon lose her again, but what if that fact is closer than he thinks?
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to Claim to Fame :D_

*ALL RIGHTS RESERVED! COPYRIGHT IS PROHIBITED!

I don't own the Austin & Ally characters but I do own this story line :D*

Austin watched with joy in his eyes as Jimmy cut together his next single. It seemed as thought it had taken the pair ages to write their latest hit.

"There you go, Austin. The single will drop tonight." Jimmy stated, the smile still sitting on his face as he looked back at the pop star. He knew signing the boy would be a good idea.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I'm going to go find Ally." Austin relayed before bolting up and out of the recording studio. He had been practically living in that recording studio since Monday, when he and Ally had finished the song. He still couldn't believe she had agreed to join him once more. That had been almost three years ago now, each of them being almost twenty one in age. He smiled as he walked by the piano room Jimmy had instated for he and Ally. His songwriter sat inside, letting her fingers run over the keys with care as her eyes lit up slightly at every note. He pushed through the door, quietly enough that his music partner never heard him.

"I'm finally me. Got everything I need, what you get is what you see. There's no one else I'm trying to be- Austin!" Ally squeaked suddenly. The only drawback of his old friends joining him in Hollywood three years ago, was Ally had been so incredibly reluctant to sing in front of him. Her trust was still on the edge around him. Not that he blamed her. He smiled as he took a seat next to her, trying to smooth things over.

"Maybe you should speed it up." Austin suggested as he gently moved Ally's shaking hands from the keys. He placed his over the notes as he read through the notes swiftly. Ally watched him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" She asked warily. She had intended for this to be a slow song.

"I mean, I like it how it is now, and I know this isn't one for me. But it might be a bit better if it was faster. See." Austin started before he began to belt out the lyrics just as Ally had, only allowing his fingers to glide more quickly over the keys than she had. Ally felt a small smile grow to her face.

"Thanks, Austin." She breathed. "I do like it better." Ally smiled as Austin stood up, helping her up as well.

"Looks like we still make the perfect team, then."

Hey guys!

Just a small piece of what you will be getting from the Claim to Fame sequel!

I have no idea when this will be posted but I wanted to ask that those who love this series add this to your archive so when it is up, you won't miss it :D I will try to get started on it as soon as possible but for those who are also my lab rats fans, I have posted Bionic Academy to take over Claim To Fame's spot for the time being until I get around to writing the rest of this.

Love you all and thanks for reading!

I shall see you all soon :D (this is as far as the wattpad version goes as well... for now :P)

If you liked or are as excited about this story as I am,

Rate/Review/Follow :D


	2. Chapter 2

_PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END FOR INFO ON THE NEXT UPDATE/UPDATING SCHEDULE _

_Perfect Teams & Perfect Timing _

_Chapter 1_

He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled the headphones off with ease. It had become a second nature to him. Recording. It seemed as though he was meant to do this his entire life, no matter what his parents still said about him. The man outside the booth smiled happily as he motioned the boy over. He smiled enthusiastically as he pushed through the small door and sat down next to his record label CEO.

Austin watched with joy in his eyes as Jimmy cut together his next single. It seemed as thought it had taken the pair ages to write their latest hit. He and Ally had had the toughest time writing songs since moving here. They didn't connect the way they did before. But then again, they had only really written one song together. Ally had written the other two and Austin had written one himself.

"There you go, Austin. The single will drop tonight." Jimmy stated, the smile still sitting on his face as he looked back at the pop star. He knew signing the boy would be a good idea. He had brought in so much business to Starr Records that he couldn't even count any longer. Tours, albums, music video deals, the boy could do it all. He was even able to find the perfect songwriter and win her back over before officially moving up here. Austin Moon had no limitations.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I'm going to go find Ally." Austin relayed before bolting up and out of the recording studio. He had been practically living in that recording studio since Monday, when he and Ally had finished the song. The two had been working all the past week on finishing the album. Now, his next single was going to drop tonight while he recorded the fourth to last song on the album. He and Ally still had three more to write.

He still couldn't believe she had agreed to join him once more. That had been almost three years ago now, each of them being almost twenty one in age. It was crazy to think they had made it this far in such little time. Especially since he had set the group back a few months so long ago.

He smiled as he walked by the piano room Jimmy had instated for he and Ally. His songwriter sat inside, letting her fingers run over the keys with care as her eyes lit up slightly at every note. He loved watching her write songs. Even more so, he loved hearing her sing. He pushed through the door, quietly enough that his music partner never heard him.

"I'm finally me. Got everything I need, what you get is what you see. There's no one else I'm trying to be- Austin!" Ally squeaked suddenly. The only drawback of his old friends joining him in Hollywood three years ago, was Ally had been so incredibly reluctant to sing in front of him. Her trust was still on the edge around him. Not that he blamed her. He smiled as he took a seat next to her, trying to smooth things over. He didn't want this to be another point on the list of reasons to despise Austin Moon.

"Maybe you should speed it up." Austin suggested as he gently moved Ally's shaking hands from the keys. He placed his own hands over the keys as he read through the notes swiftly. Ally watched him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" She asked warily. She had intended for this to be a slow song. She kind of hated it when Austin butted in and changed things. He had messed up a few of his own songs that way. Or so Ally had thought. All of those had made it to number one on the charts.

"I mean, I like it how it is now, and I know this isn't one for me. But it might be a bit better if it was faster. See." Austin started before he began to belt out the lyrics just as Ally had, only allowing his fingers to glide more quickly over the keys than she had. Ally felt a small smile grow to her face. Maybe he was right.

"Thanks, Austin." She breathed. "I do like it better." Ally smiled as Austin stood up, him helping her up as well.

"Looks like we still make the perfect team, then." Austin stated hopefully. He had hoped that he and Ally would be able to go back to the way things were, but at the same time, he knew everything was different now. He knew that she would never see him the same way she did when they were in high school. He hated what he did to them.

"We do." Ally replied as she let her gaze fall to her feet. She didn't want to admit how right Austin was about that. She wanted to just tell him that she still got butterflies in her stomach, even after the three years that they had been broken up. She wanted to tell him that she did forgive him for what he did. But she knew if she did that, there was a chance that he could hurt her again. That there was a chance he could up and leave her again. She wouldn't be able to take that for a second time. Her heart would break into even smaller pieces than before, and she still had yet to put all the pieces back together.

"Ally." Dez called as he walked into the piano room. Ally smiled shyly before she raced over to Dez's side. The two had grown even closer since coming up to California. It seemed as though Austin was trying ten times harder now for Ally's attention since noticing the two's new friendship. If Dez was able to win Ally over, he had thought for sure he would be able to. But he had failed in that area yet again.

"Dez and I are off to the camera store... Or whatever you call it. But, good luck on the next song. I think I heard Jimmy calling you back in." Ally relayed before connecting her hand to Dez's and racing out of the room. Austin stood back in shock as he watched his song writer and his best friend scurry off down the hallway and to the elevators.

This was insane. He had let their small, could have been a moment, slip through his fingers once again. Ever since coming to California, things had been different, but not in the good way. The two had put out two albums, and were almost done with their third, but he and Ally's relationship was no different. She still jumped every time she heard him come in. She continued to not look him in the eyes when the two were talking. And worst of all, Dez still didn't trust him the way Trish said he would at the graduation so long ago. Plus, somehow Dez and Trish had managed three years of imperfect, yet perfect, dating. He shook his head as he walked back to the recording studio, his heart still being pulled along with Ally instead of right in the song.

"Dez!" Trish whispered harshly as she reached out and caught onto her boyfriend's other hand. Ally had ahold on his other one. He and Ally had been sneaking off far too many times to count as of recently. She was beginning to worry, which was something she didn't do often. She would like to think that Ally would never do something like that to her, or that Dez was too naive to see it if the two were growing closer, but still. She wouldn't have it, not when she was so in love with him.

"What? Ally and I need to work on her video." Dez teased as he pulled the camera out of his pocket. Trish felt relief flooding through her body at that. She had completely forgotten about their last team Ally meeting. After three years of the two keeping secrets and sneaking around, they had let Trish in on their master plan of making Ally, Austin's next competition. The only problem still being Ally's stage fright. But they all knew if they pushed her far enough, she would be able to overcome it. Thus, team Ally was born. Trish her manager, Dez her video director and tech expert, and herself, the singer and songwriter.

"Oh, then go crazy. I'll distract Austin." Trish brushed off as she waved to the two. She felt bad for thinking this way, but she personally couldn't see Ally getting up on stage and singing a song. But if she could, that would make Trish, Dez, and even her own life a whole lot easier.

She huffed out a breathe before spinning on her heel and walking down the hallway towards studio B. That was Austin's main recording area. Jimmy had told her she could come in whenever she had wanted, so she had slept in and had brought coffee for everyone. But with Ally and Dez now sneaking off to make Ally famous overnight, probably not tonight _exactly_ but still, she knew she would have to leave those coffees in her car a little while longer.

She pushed through the door to see Jimmy at the sound board and Austin singing his heart away in the blue booth. She shut the door quietly before looking over as Austin stopped suddenly. He placed the headphones on the mic stand before coming out to greet his manager.

"I think Ally and Dez are secretly dating." He started as he played with his hands nervously. Trish felt her face scrunch up at that.

"So I don't even get a hi?" She teased as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Austin-"

"Hi Trish. How are you? Now onto more important matters, I think Dez and Ally are secretly dating." Austin snapped angrily. He knew all that time they were spending together had to do with something more than simply hanging out.

"I don't." Trish stated simply. Austin frowned.

"Did you not run into them on their way out? They were practically running, **and**, holding hands. What more proof do you need?" Austin asked snidely as the thought of his old best friend and ex girlfriend/love of his life together. Trish sighed.

"There's nothing going on between them, Austin. Trust me." Trish reassured before she glanced over Austin's shoulder to see Jimmy tapping his watch. "Now get back in the booth before you loose your record deal."

Ally let her foot tap against the floor of the elevator in anticipation as the two waited for the bottom floor button to light up on the elevator wall.

"What was going on between you and Austin before I came in?" Dez asked teasingly as he lightly punched Ally in the shoulder. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully.

"Nothing. Just like always. I'll never be able to be with him like that again, but he heard the song. He kind of helped me make it better." Ally rambled as she let the memory play in her head. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the happy look that took over Austin's face when she had agreed that the two were a perfect team. Dez shook his head, this couldn't happen.

"Ally, don't lose focus. We need to concentrate on making you famous. That will show Austin what he did to us." Dez muttered the last part. Ally sighed, nodding as she realized what was true. The two still felt a small wound in their hearts at what Austin had done to them so many years ago. That, and they were each very sure that the second one of Ally's songs didn't make the number one spot, the three would be dropped from team Austin without another word. Ally, Trish, and Dez, needed team Ally to work. It wasn't only Dez and Ally's ultimate revenge, it was their safety net.

"I know. But don't worry, he doesn't suspect a thing." Ally stated simply before leaning back against the elevator wall, a small sight of what had happened three years ago playing in her head.

_"No." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ally rolled her eyes and threw another shirt into her suitcase. He frowned and pulled it back out. "Did you not hear me?"_

_"Oh I heard you just fine. But I'm still going." Ally replied without another thought. She picked up the bright yellow top and threw it back into the suitcase with ease, only enraging her father more._

_"I am not letting you move to Hollywood with Austin! Not after what he did to you." Her father defended. Ally sighed and nodded, knowing her father was right. Austin had hurt her, and she wasn't exactly speed packing her bag because she couldn't wait to go. It was because she had waited until the very last minute to pack._

_"I know what he did, Dad. But don't worry, Dez and I have a plan to make up for that. I'm going to get over my stage fright, Dez is going to be my video director, Trish will be my manager once Dez and I finish sorting out the details and tell her, and the three of us will leave Austin behind to fend for himself. Just like he did to us." Ally explained, hoping this would be enough for her father to allow her to go. She needed this, more than anything. She hadn't actually applied to any colleges, thinking that the four would be famous anyhow. By the time Austin had left, it was too late. She had no future but the one ahead of her. And she was leaving no matter what her father said. She was eighteen anyhow, she could make her own decisions. _

_"Fine. But the second this all falls into place, you call me so I can see the look on his face." Her father replied sarcastically as a sly smile played out on his face. Ally laughed whole heartedly, feeling slightly happy for the moment being, though the next years ahead would prove to be otherwise._

_"You'll be the only one I need to call, dad."_

Ally shook her head as the elevator doors slid open to reveal the empty basement that even Jimmy had her to find out about. Dez and herself had been converting it into a studio for Ally secretly. Plus, there was enough space to make a video.

"So is the song finished?" Dez asked as he flipped on the lights, the large silver room lighting up before them. The bright yellow recording space was off to the left while to the right was the blue couch she and Dez had found by the dumpster the day before. Jimmy was throwing it out because of the new white and gray furniture for the upstairs. It had worked out perfectly for them.

"Yep. Now all we have to do is record it." Ally replied with a small smile. She had to get over her stage fright. If she could sing in front of Dez, that would be one less person for her to fear.

"Okay. I'm going to tape you while you sing for extra footage." Dez relayed as he waited for Ally to get into the booth. She nodded and pulled her headphones over her ears, the music starting up just as she began to sing the one song that would hopefully bring her to the top.

Hey guys!

So basically I've decided that I will post the story after Bionic Academy is over so that I will only have three stories going at a time :O

I'm sorry I can't post it any sooner but in all seriousness, Bionic Academy only has like ten more chapters left so it will be coming up soon :D

To my lovely fans on , I have seen all you guys' comments on both stories and I love them sooooo much!

I would also like to explain why I posted like twenty chapters and finished the story that one day. It was because on Wattpad, the story was over and it seemed stupid to keep you guys behind when on one website the story was over :P

So this story is coming soon, almost here actually, but Bionic Academy must end first since More Than His Rival (The sequel to More Than His Assistant :P) will be taking over for The Engagement Rule in December :O

Hopefully by Christmas I will see you guys again but I promised this chapter to a couple of you months ago and I just finished writing it today so here it is :D I hope this will keep you all looking forward to the rest of the story!

Thanks for everything guys and please follow me for any more updates. I will always post a message on my profile before adding an authors note to a story because they kind of annoy me when I go to label the chapters later on :P

Thanks guys! And if you liked...

Rate/Review/Fav/Follow and I shall see you all soon!

~Smilie


	3. Chapter 3

_Music Awards & Music Partners_

_Chapter 2_

"Austin!" The crowd cheered as the four exited the limo. He smiled and waved their way before looking over to his side to see Ally glancing around worriedly. He had almost forgotten about her stage fright.

"It's okay." He whispered before reaching for her hand. She nodded and linked her hand with his, hoping he wouldn't find this as something more than it was. He was simply helping her through the crowd of screaming fans while me she shuttered away and hid behind him. She was supposed to be getting over her stage fright. He smiled brightly as he led his three friends down the red carpet, silently wishing that the reporters that were staring his way wouldn't ask any questions. He could both tell, and feel, how nervous this was all making Ally, and he hated being the one that brought that onto her. The four were almost to the end when a single reporter jumped out in front of them.

"Austin Moon." She called as she waved her microphone next to him.

"Hey." He huffed out. This was the same reporter that had focused all of her attention on proving Austin was indeed a bad boy from his immediate breakup with Ally. She never even knew the half of it. Of course he was the worst person in the world for ever thinking that in the first place. He should have gotten to know Ally before jumping into any a scheme.

"I had a few questions to ask you." She hinted, although the whole thing was basically self explanatory. She had a few questions about the girl who was right next to him, and only a single question about his music. He nodded stubbornly as he squeezed Ally's hand reassuringly.

"Okay."

"Well first off, let me congratulate you both on your nominations tonight. For the viewers at home, Ally Dawson has been nominated for favorite songwriter, and Austin has been nominated for favorite male singer and most anticipated album. How is your newest album coming along anyways, you two?" She asked persistently before shoving the microphone Austin's way. He smiled nervously as he kept his hand tied to Ally's.

"It's going pretty well. We actually just got two new songs for the album recorded today." Austin added elusively just before hearing the excited gasps coming from the crowd. His newest album might just end up winning most anticipated if he continues getting reactions like this.

"And you have a new single dropping tonight?" She asked happily. Austin nodded reluctantly. Right after this, the group would have to head inside. He was the first act up.

"Yep. Right after the performance of my new song during the award show, ITunes will be releasing it." Austin explained before sending the woman a look, silently telling her that he was needed inside. She nodded reaffirming before finishing up. Austin could practically feel Trish's angry eyes burning into his back.

"Well I can't wait to see the performance. Good luck in there and we'll see if you win anything." She hinted with a smile. Austin nodded before pulling Ally gently back into the large room filled with people. He could hear Ally breathe a sigh of relief as they four exited the red carpet.

"Sorry about that guys. I thought we were home free." Austin teased with a smile Ally's way before he felt a pat on his shoulder. He spun slightly to see Jimmy waiting expectantly for him.

"Where have you been?" He asked sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Austin sent Jimmy a nervous smile.

"Doing interviews. Sorry Jimmy, but I'm ready to hit the stage." He reassured before turning back to the group. "Do you guys want to come backstage with me?" Trish's face scrunched in discontent as she looked to Dez.

"Sorry, Austin. I think we're just going to find our seats." Trish relayed without remorse. She knew the three of them only ever got moments alone once in a blue moon. They needed to plan for Ally's solo career, if there was even a solo career to plan for. But that was the sort of thing the three needed to speak about. Austin nodded, knowing his friends, or used to be friends, still didn't trust him fully. He pressed his lips together as he jumped out on a limb.

"Ally? Would you like to come back with me?" He asked hopefully. Ally felt her body freeze as she was thrown directly into the metaphoric boiling water. She knew Austin needed an answer now, and before she could think, her heart spoke for her.

"Sure." Austin smiled happily before taking her hand once more and leading her away from Dez and Trish.

"But Ally! We need to figure out what song to do for the music video. Or better yet, what your vision for it is so I don't screw it up again." Dez reminded with a sarcastic tone to his voice. It was the only reason he could come up with this quickly to get Ally to come with them, instead. She wouldn't last a minute in there with Austin before she cracked and confess her feelings for him once more. She had to focus on what was needed to get done. What they needed to finally have it all.

"We can discuss it later. I'll meet up with you guys once Austin's on stage." Ally brushed off before finally turning to face Austin. He smiled lovingly as he looking into her eyes. Maybe he was making a breakthrough today. Both the moments the two had today had seemed to be momental for both the songwriter, and the singer.

He nodded to himself before pulling Ally through the backstage door behind himself and Jimmy. Jimmy called out for all the dancers and band members to get on stage, the show was about to start. Austin sighed as he turned back to Ally, his stage manager shoving a microphone set at him to place over his ear. He nodded but held it between his fingers for a moment, he wanted to talk with Ally. He rarely ever got the chance, anymore.

"I... I know this may never happen, but one day, I want to sing this song with you on stage." Austin relayed. Ever since the second the two had written it, he had pictured it being a duet. "It's never the same without having you right next to me." Ally felt her heart melt as she squeezed his hand.

"And that will come. I just... Need to get over my most paralyzingly fear. My _only_ paralyzingly fear, actually." Ally teased, bringing a smile to Austin's face.

"You will, I know you will. I'll help you, if you want. You've helped me so much since we got here, it's time I did something for you." Austin suggested. Ally smiled and nodded, loving that she finally didn't have Trish or Dez here to interrupt her and Austin's time. She knew deep down that this may ruin whatever plans she had made with her other two best friends, but she missed Austin more. She needed him in her life more than she realized.

"I'd like that." She breathed before the stage manager raced over to his side.

"Austin, now!" She yelled, causing Austin to jump away from Ally, pushing the microphone set onto his head as he did so.

"Ready." He chirped nervously. Ally laughed lightly before waving his way.

"Good luck." She called as she picked up the hem of her dress and began to walk away. He smiled.

"Don't need it." He called. Ally shook her head and walked back out into the type of staging area before seeing the door that led to the viewing area for the awards show. She raced over, looking from side to side as she finally caught a glimpse of Dez and Trish. She sighed in relief as she made her way over and took her seat next to Trish as the show began.

"Welcome to the World Wide Music Awards!" The host began before Trish's nonstop questions droned him out.

"What took you so long? What happened? And why do you look so happy?" She bit out. Ally shrugged and leaned back slightly in her chair. Trish huffed. "You were supposed to be here planning your solo career with us. Do you even want this to happen?" Ally groaned quietly.

"I do, Trish. You know I do. But I also don't want to hold a grudge where it's not needed anymore. There will always be a part of my heart that hates Austin for what he did, but that was three years ago. Maybe we _did_ change him back then, and maybe _we_ need to change now." Ally said before the show cut to the award presentations. Much to Ally's relief, she was done fighting with Trish over Austin. Dez had really been the most reluctant though to even come to California until the two had decided on their plan to backstab Austin just as he had done. But she would deal with Dez later.

"Our first award is the most anticipated album. Our nominees are Glamor Kitty, Country Kitty, Gavin Young, and Austin Moon." The guest host recited before the cameras panned around to the different nominees. Ally found herself looking around before her eyes met the one and only, Gavin Young. She smiled and waved slightly as he held their gaze, looking deep into her eyes. He nodded her way before Trish poked Ally's shoulder, brining her attention back to who the three had actually come here for. Austin waved into the camera view since he was still backstage, brining yet another smile to Ally's face.

Dez watched closely as Ally got lost in thought. This was bad. If she started to give into her feelings for Austin, then their whole plan would be ruined. No wonder Trish was so upset when Ally had returned from her little talk with Austin. Ally had looked just like she did before they had found out Austin's true motives that day. Yes, being the good friend he was, Dez loved to see Ally happy. But also being a good friend, he didn't want to see either one of them hurt the way they once did again.

"And our winner is," she left off as she pulled the envelope open, "Austin Moon with his newest album, Timeless!" She cheered as she held out the name for the crowd to read. The three jumped up as the crowd began to cheer. Ally felt her heart begin to pound against her chest at the thought of her songs helping Austin win most anticipated album. Austin peeked out from behind the curtain, a bright smile plastered on his face as he walked over and hugged the announcer. She nodded and handed him his award before he stood soundly at the microphone.

"Thank you for this award." Austin started. "It's an honor to even be considered. But I have more people to thank than just the wonderful council behind these awards," Austin went on, pausing for laughter, "I want to thank Jimmy Starr for signing me to Starr records. Without him, my friends and I would still be back in Miami. I would also like to thank my manager, Trish, for getting my tours up and on track, my video director, Dez for always making my songs come to life, and finally..." Austin trailed off as he let his eyes meet Ally's in the crowd. Ally bit her lip to keep back her excitement at being mentioned. She couldn't have Trish chewing her out once more. "I want to thank my songwriter and music partner, Ally, for sticking with me through it all. Now without further a due, my new song!" Austin called out to the crowd before the curtains were pulled, the band and dancers coming out as the beat to Rock n' Roll played through the arena. Ally sighed and looked back to Dez and Trish who were whispered about something Ally could only conclude to be her and Austin. She knew what their plan was, and maybe she _was_ letting them down. She still planned on going solo, but her stage fright was still getting the best of her. She knew deep down that Austin's offer, may help her the most. So if she had to play nice for a little bit, it would be the best for all of them.

"Hey." Someone whispered next to her. She frowned, the seat on her left was empty. Ally sighed as she turned around, a frozen feeling taking over her body as she watched Gavin Young stare back at her. She smiled nervously as she waved once more.

"Hey... Gavin Young." She breathed. He laughed quietly and nodded.

"I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself. I've heard a lot about you, Ally." Gavin greeted as he held out his hand for her. Ally shook his hand lightly.

"And I've heard a lot about you. You're one of the most-"

"Famous country stars around? That's how everyone defines me. But I was wondering if maybe you wanted to write a song together sometime. That might help me break my own mold, and help you break yours as well." Gavin suggested, getting right to the point. Ally bit her lip. She wanted to, she really did, but there was Austin. He was even singing one of her songs right as they spoke. She shook her head as she looked up to Austin.

"I can't." Ally finished. Gavin frowned.

"I know that you're partners with Austin, but... I would really like it. I'd even pay you." Gavin tried once more. Ally felt Trish's eyes burning into her skull from behind, silently telling her to do it.

"Well..." Ally left off before seeing Austin walk off stage. He would be needing the seat Gavin was currently occupying momentarily.

"Okay. One song." Ally agreed, pointing back to Gavin for emphasis. He smiled happily before pulling her into a hug. Ally felt herself giggling into his shoulder before he stood up, handing her a small piece of paper holding his number, and walking back to his seat. Little did Ally know though, Austin had seen the whole display.

Austin felt his stomach begin to turn as he watched Gavin make his way back to his originally intended seat. He never wanted Ally to end up meeting one of Hollywood's heart throbs. Now, he had even less of a chance of getting Ally back.

Hey guys!

So, how are you liking the new book?!

I'm so happy it's finally here but I had to wait for two of my books to finish before I could move it up

You guys are literally THE BEST for waiting so long :P

BUT THE SEQUEL IS HERE!

Tell me what you guys think in the comments and also...

I wanted to let you all know that to get all my updating back on track this story will be updated again on Sunday :D that's right, it's back people :O

On another note...

Which cover did you guys like better?

I can change it back to the first one if that's the one but I can also leave it if this one is more interesting ;P tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading! And if you liked...

Rate/Review/Follow

~Smilie

PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D


End file.
